Assassin In Training
by TheOfficialM477
Summary: After discovering a ring more valuable in the right hands then all the gold in the world, Jake is drafted into the assassins where he follows the path of his ancestor Dennis. In the year of 1709 where he learns about the secret affairs of the templars and assassins and their war for dominance.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin In Training  
Chapter 1 - The Ring  
03/04/2015

Jake held tightly to the object pressed to his chest. He wasn't sure what the object was, but he knew he had to get it to the Assassins before the Templars got him. The problem was, he didn't know who these "Assassins" were. He was told that the object he held was worth quite a bit in the right hands. So why not sell it if it was worth so much? He wasn't sure what was driving him to reach the Assassins in time, but it was there. In the back if his mind, "Bring it to the Assassins" the voice repeated. He looked around in the alley. No sight of the people who had chased him, he must have given them the slip! He was brought up to not count his chickens before they hatch. He walked slowly through the rainy night. It was a heist gone wrong, he had stolen from a small storage unit with his friend. Max had told him to run, and he did. Did he regret running away? Yes, yes he did. He came to the end of the alley. He looked both ways and crossed the street. On the other side was his house, an apartment building. 2f, his home sweet home. He used his key and walked into the building. He briskly walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the beige hall to his room.

He opened the door to his room and walked in. He tossed the object that caused him this trouble onto his bed. A gold ring, it's just a ring. But not a little ring, no, this was a big ring. He could probably fit it on his wrist, but he wasn't keen to see if he would get stuck or not. He sat down on his bed and breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. He was on edge, what if the men chasing him found him at night and slit his throat? Well that thoughts not helping. He needed to make sure that they weren't right outside. He got up off his bed and opened the door.

He walked down the hall and peered out the window above the stairs onto the road in front of the building. He looked around and saw a hooded figure drop down from the roof. He jumped back in horror, it's not everyday you see someone drop in front of your window. He was silent, then he heard the door to the apartments open. The hooded man walked to the reception desk. He said something to the lady working there and she pointed to the stairs. I ran to my room and locked the door, I then quietly retreated to my bed and pressed my hands to my head. "What am I going to do?" I asked, breaking my silence for the first time tonight. I was afraid of the man finding me. Suddenly, the buzzer for my apartment rang. I leaped back on my bed and stood on it in a fighting stance. I was scared by a sound I heard every time someone visited me. I guess the fact that nobody ever visited me didn't help.  
I got up and approached my buzzer. "Hello? Are you still there?" I spoke into the microphone. "You are in grave danger, we must meet. Please allow me access to your room." A voice spoke on the other side of the machine. "I don't think thats a good idea, personally. Who are you? Do you know the men chasing me?" I asked cautiously into the machine. I should at least know who these people are before letting them into my room. "My name is Drew. I know the men chasing you, but I am not a part of them. It's not safe over this machine, we must discuss this further. Inside" said Drew, once again asking for access to my room. "One sec, I'm going to consult my friend to see if I should." I said. I moved away from the buzzer and went to the bathroom. I opened the door to find my cat laying in the sink. Upon me opening the door he flipped up and jumped from the sink. I crouched near him and asked "Should I let him in? I have the feeling he's telling the truth." The cat purred and rubbed against my leg. "Alright, I'll let possible death into a small enclosed area with me." I said and walked out of the bathroom to the buzzer. "You still there, Drew?" I asked the machine. "Yeah, still here. So what did your friend say?" He asked. "I'm unlocking the door. Give me a sec, go to apartment 2f."

A few seconds later a soaking wet hooded man was standing in my apartment. He wore a black cloak and his face was hidden by a shadow given off by his hood. "So spooky!" I said jokingly. "Where is it?" He asked looking around. "The ring? On my bed." I said pointing to the fabric. The cat from the bathroom ran out of the bathroom to greet our guest. "Hello, Mallow, what are you doing?" I asked the cat. He meowed in response and hopped on my bed. "Why is his name 'Mallow'?" Asked Drew. It was an odd name for a cat. "Because he's big, squishy and white like a marshmallow." I replied picking up Mallow off the bed. "I see, and how did you come across the ring, anyway?" He asked. Jeez! I have to give a backstory? "You should sit back, it's a long story." I began.

My new story is now up! I need some time to write the next terraria chapter. So enjoy this for now. Chapter 9 is in the works, I just need more time. Don't go, I need you guys.


	2. Chapter 2 - Storage Wars

Assassin In Training  
Chapter 2 - Storage Wars  
03/04/2015

"Alright, Drew. This is going to be a long story so... Sit down." I said to Drew as I walked over to my kitchen, brining Drew with me. He sat down at one end of the table. He removed his hood and rubbed his eyes. I grabbed a jar of cookies and placed it on the table. "So here's how I stumbled across that... Thing, on my bed." I began

ABOUT HALF AN HOUR AGO...  
"Look there." Said Max, pointing to a crate at the other side of the warehouse. We were hidden in the rafters above the shelves. "Thats gotta be about six guards, surrounding that crate. That is strange max." I said looking at the shadowy figure to my left. "We should go see what it is. But we have to draw the guards... Any ideas on how we go about doing that?" Max asked me, beginning to brainstorm. "Here's a classic. Get ready to move." I said moving to a shelf twenty feet from the box. I kicked over a can and gave Max the signal to move. I silently hopped over the shelves and dropped down to where the guards had moved away. I began to pick the lock on the metal case. Max was watching my back while I worked. I heard a click and watched the box open. "Open sesame." I said and examined the contents of the box. I saw a gold ring in the middle of the box covered in bubble wrap. "Jake! Help!" I turned to see Max fighting the guards from earlier. I ran to aid his efforts tucking the gold ring in my bag. The guards backed up and pointed guns at us. "Oh now you've ruined the fun!" I said jokingly as I put my hands up in surrender.

"Do realize what you have in your bag? Not only is it our property, but that ring has more power than you know what to do with. Give us the piece, we won't ask again. We won't hesitate to kill you." Said guard one threateningly. "If you drop the ring right now and give it to us, we'll let you go and forget all about this." Said guard two, adjusting his aim. I was very discreetly tying a piece of string to the ring. The knot was made and I hoped it would hold. "Alright, alright. We'll give you your donut back." I said. Max looked at me in disbelief as I walked toward the guards. I stopped and quickly threw the ring holding on to the string. The solid gold hit guard one in the face and guard two looked away and gave us an opening. We ran as I retracted the ring and took cover behind some boxes. I heard shallow gasping to my left. "Too many donuts before the hi- oh shit!" My voice turned from joking to dead serious when I saw the bullet wound in Max's stomach. "You're not gonna die on me! Don't you DARE bleed out on me!" I was kneeling next to Max, applying pressure to the wound. "Jake..." Max said with a shaky voice. "You WILL make it Max! Don't even bother with the 'Im not gonna make it', because you will!" I didn't know what to do. Nobody had ever started bleeding out on me before. "Jake!" Max grabbed my hands. I stopped moving, listening to every word he said. "I can fight. I'm going to die anyway. Give me the gun. I'll hold them off." He said pointing to an MP5 on the shelf behind him. "And just leave you?! Hell no, Max! We can get you out!" I was crying slightly now. I was about to lose my best friend, not if I could help it. "Jake, I am done for. Pass me the gun and run. If I'm gonna die, I want to go out fighting." He said to me. I grabbed the gun, and went silent. "You were the coolest friend ever. Give them hell." I handed the SMG to him. "Backup has arrived. You should run." He said. He pointed the barrel of the gun to the crowd and started spraying. "Farewell, friend" I said as I climbed up the shelves, ring in hand. And escaped through the roof into the night

-/-

So there's the next chapter explaining how Jake got his hands on the ring. And how this "Max" character died. We'll have more information on Max later in the series. Until next time.

-~M477~-


End file.
